Uptown Girl
by rachelgayberry1
Summary: Rachel e Santana se encontram depois muito tempo e acabam se descobrindo juntas.


Uptown Girl

Shipper: Pezberry *-*

Lemons: Não chamaria assim, pois é meio complicado de escrever então, vou fazer o melhor.

Classificação: Sei lá, cada um tem que ter maturidade para entender, não depende da idade.

Prólogo: Santana e Rachel não eram amigas mas elas se formaram, sairam de Lima, encontraram a fama, sucesso. Rachel tentou carreira na Broadway mas as criticas não foram as melhores, elas diziam que Rachel tinha apenas uma otima voz, mas que não estava pronta para a carreira, então desistiu e no momento está gravando um disco solo. Já Santana virou modelo do catalogo da Victoria's Secret e até que esta sendo reconhecida nas ruas, ela gostava do tratamento VIP. Mas elas estavam prestes a se reencontrar.

Autora: (Eu)

Era a festa do ano, todos os conhecidos de Nova York estavam lá. Modelos, cantores, profissionais de moda, gastronomia, até gente que ninguem conhecia, mas estavam lá só por terem muito dinheiro. Rachel estava sentada com mais quatro amigas, rindo e conversando. 'Vou pegar mais bebida quem quer?' Rachel se levantou e perguntou para as amigas, 'Não' falaram de uma vez. Rachel então pegou seu copo e se dirigiu até a área onde se preparam aquelas bebidas bem elaboradas. 'Olha me da mais um desse de hortelã?' Falou se encostado no balcão e sorrio, 'Claro senhorita.' Ela se virou para ver a festa, de lá via tudo, já que a parte da bebida era uns degraus mais altos do que o resto do salão, uma música alta fazia lotar a pista de dança. 'Não acredito, um duende na minha festa?' Era impossivel, Santana estaria ali naquela festa e ainda a chamou de 'sua' Rachel se virou no susto 'Santana, o que faz aqui?' 'Sou a convidada especial do dono da festa, ele disse que sou a preferida do catálogo.' Ela sorrio e deu um gole na sua bebida. 'Como está a sua vida?' Rachel mexeu no cabelo e pegou seu copo pronto, 'Está otima, soube que não fez sucesso na Broadway.' Rachel temia mais do que tudo que essa história da critica tivesse vazado, mas se Santana sabia era dificil qualquer outra pessoa não saber. A morena mais baixa desencostou do balcão e franziu a testa, 'Broadway não fez sucesso pra mim.' pegou seu copo e sumiu da vista da hispânica. Santana brincou com o canudo do copo e mexeu no cabelo, era engraçado imaginar Rachel simplesmente aceitar o fiasco que fez como Maria em West Side Story, apesar de ter arrasado no musical da escola, não fez a cabeça dos diretores mais rígidos.

Depois de um tempo a música começou a aumentar o volume, a pista se escureceu e todos foram dançar. Rachel foi a única de suas amigas que foi dançar, estava um pouco 'animada' por conta da bebida. Santana pegou a mão do seu velho amigo Sam, que era mais conhecido por ela como' boca de peixe' eles tinham ficado no colegial, mas depois viraram super amigos, então foram dançar, mas com pouco tempo Sam a trocou por uma branquinha desconhecida. Santana então dançou sozinha até que Rachel a encontrou na multidão que se espremia enquanto dançavam frenéticamente, não seria facil achar alguem sóbrio, até a propria Rachel estavam meio zonza. Os olhos de Santana encontraram com os olhos castanhos de Rachel e a chamou para dançar.

O salão não estava mais lotado, na verdade a festa tinha acabado duas horas e 27 minutos atras. Rachel e Santana estavam sentadas, conversando e rindo alto, talvez o alcool tinha sido muito.'E ai namorando muito?' Rachel apoiou a cabeça em sua mão sorrindo, 'Não, quer dizer sempre saio e conheço pessoas bacanas mais elas só me deixam estressada, tenho relações de 2 horas no máximo.' Rachel bebeu um gole 'Nossa, isso me parece triste.' 'Não é não, na verdade é bom, se apaixonar é burrice, a ultima vez foi com a Britt e ela me deixou, preferiu o Artie, se casaram a uns anos.' Santana passou a mão no cabelo e se encostou na cadeira, 'Bom espero que fique tudo bem. Eu e o Finn não demos certo, ele ficou em Ohio e estou morando com o Kurt.' Santana deu uma risada alta, 'Com o Kurt? Ai que triste.' Rachel sorrio mais uma vez, 'Não é triste, é engraçado na verdade, ele faz comprar pra mim.' Santana cruzou as pernas e se encostou mais na cadeira, praticamente deitada, Rachel a olhou meio tímida era incrivel estar ali bebendo e conversando com Santana. 'Sabe Rachel, eu tenho um esquema, levo alguem pra cama duas vezes na semana, pra nao perder a forma. Terças e sextas. Bom hoje é sexta e nada.' Ela franziu a testa e descruzou as pernas, 'Ai tadinha da Sant, talvez eu possa dormir com você, mas sem segundas intenções, só dormir.' Rachel fez bico e sorrio em seguida, Santana se endireitou na cadeira e corou, 'Obrigada, eu prometo não tocar em você, só se você pedir é lógico.' Rachel deu uma risada e bateu na mesa, Santana segurou o rosto da pequena diva e disse 'Chama um táxi, minha cabeça ta doendo. ' Rachel suspirou e mexeu no celular, estava muito cansada tambêm.

As duas saíram da boate, Santana estava levando os sapatos na mão e tinha rasgado metade do vestido, Rachel estava tambêm segurando os sapatos e as bolsas, sua e de Santana. Santana viu o taxi e atravessou a rua correndo segurando a mão de Rachel, ela ficou meio tensa. Rachel abriu a porta do táxi e Santana a empurrou fazendo ela se deitar no banco de tras do taxi, as duas se deitaram , Santana em cima de Rachel, ela a beijou de leve no pescoço. O taxista magrelo resmungou 'Para ai com essa pouca vergonha no meu táxi.' Santana se virou e disse 'Pouca vergonha é o caralho. Ou você dirige logo ou eu pego essa chave do carro e enfio no seu..' Rachel colocou a mão a boca da -até então-amiga 'Shiii' . As duas deram umas risadas e se endireitaram no chegar, Rachel pagou ao taxista. 'Obrigada e desculpa qualquer coisa.' Santana puxou Rachel pelo braço e correu até o elevador. Chegando no andar, Santana abriu a porta do apartamento, as duas entraram 'Seu apartamento é legal, gostei da cor da sala.' Rachel deu uma rápida avaliada na sala que tinha as paredes de cor roxa com branco, era uma graça na verdade. 'Ai ai, só você mesma para pensar em decoração a essa hora, que dor de cabeça.' Santana tirou o vestido e saiu andando pela cozinha, procurando uma caixa de remédios. Rachel a olhou, Santana estava de sutiã preto e uma calcinha branca com preta, eram uns ursinhos. 'Own, bela lingerie', Santana sorrio e mostrou do dedo médio.

Rachel fez careta e perguntou 'Por que guarda a caixa de remédios na cozinha? Normalmente ficam no banheiro ou no quarto.' ela foi até a cozinha onde Santana estava, sentada em cima da mesa com a caixa de remédios aberta, 'Eu guardo ela ali naquele armário perto das garrafas de vodka e vinho. Eu misturo remédio com bebida, é otimo o resultado, eu fico meio sedada e as vezes não sinto meus dedos, mas a dor passa mais rápido.' Rachel a encarou confusa, desejava muito não ter ouvido aquilo, deu um ar de riso e se sentou na cadeira em frente a Santana, 'Hum...e ai onde eu vou dormir?' 'Não seja uma mané, vai dormir na minha cama, comigo.' Santana se levantou e pegou a garrafa de vinho, enchendo uma taça e bebendo tudo em um gole, Rachel falou mudando o tom de descontraido para desespero total, nunca na vida dela ela se sentia tão confusa como naquele momento, era normal dormir com a amiguinha quando criança, mas agora, elas era mulheres e ela estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava atraída por Santana que desfilava pela casa com sua lingerie 'Não vai ter nenhum problema, acho melhor dormir no outro quarto.' Rachel se levantou e se encostou na parede, Santana a olhou, encheu novamente a taça e foi até Rachel parando em frente a ela 'Não tem nenhum problema, vamos. ' a latina puxou a "amiga" para o quarto.

As duas seguiram até o quarto, chegando lá Santana sentou Rachel na cama e disse 'Vou tomar banho, fica ai' Rachel balançou a cabeça e sorrio. Santana entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, na verdade ela não estava b~ebada, sabia muito bem o que tava fazendo, de tanto beber, a bebida não tinha mais efeito nela. Santana desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha branca, era impressão, ou ela estava provocando mesmo? Rachel apertou os joelhos e ficou tensa. 'É a sua vez de tomar banho Rachel.' falou Santana jogando uma toalha para Rachel. Rachel foi sem falar nada. O apartamento tinha dois banheiro, mas Santana não a falar isso, já que queria muito fazer Rachel enlouquecer naquela noite, ela deu uma risada alta e se deitou na cama de toalha. Rachel estava tonta, Santana de toalha não era uma coisa que se via todo dia. Saiu do banheiro já vestida, com um pijama vermelho. Sorrio tímida ao ver _aquela cena_ ''Santana o que é isso? O que você ta querendo fazer?' Rachel se encostou na parede e ficou parada esperando uma resposta, 'Ta bom, vou falar. -falou Santana se sentando na cama- Eu to tentando fazer sexo com vc, dá pra entender ou tá dificil?' Rachel se sentou na cama de frente para ela e disse 'Na verdade eu sabia disso, mas não queria acreditar. Eu gostei de te ver essa noite, mas eu to um pouco confusa com o que eu quero.' falou encarando as unhas da mão totalmente bem feitas, ' Eu entendo, mas o que quer fazer agora? Ou o que acha que quer fazer?' Rachel levantou o olhar triste e disse 'Quero dormir, desculpe, se for para eu ter alguma coisa com você vai acontecer naturalmente, sem joguinhos de sedução.' Rachel falou pousando as mãos nos ombros de Santana. Santana a olhou e deu um sorriso tímido e então se deitou na cama ao lado de Rachel. ' Posso te fazer um pedido?' Rachel falou se combrindo com o lençol, 'Claro, o que?' 'Me abraça.' 'Vem cá' Falou Santana abrindo espaço para Rachel. Então as duas pegaram no sono.

Santana acordou, piscou os olhos algumas vezes e notou que Rachel havia dormido em cima de seu ombro direito, ela arregalou os olhos para ter certeza que era verdade, a garota que no colegial, aquela que ela fazia de tudo para faze-la sofrer estava ali, tão serena. Santana não era mais de toda má. Passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos mais claros de Rachel, ela acordou tranquilamente e sorrio se virando para Santana, Santana retribuiu o sorriso de mesma intensidade. 'Dormiu bem?' Rachel perguntou se afastando um pouco, 'Dormi, como uma pedra.' Santana nunca dormia como uma pedra, normalmente se mexia diversas vezes, frequentemente batia na pessoa do seu lado, mas aquela noite foi diferente. Santana se sentou na cama e apanhou um ursinho do chão, era Lion, ok Santana tinha seu lado meigo. 'O que é isso?' Rachel se sentou tambêm olhando o ursinho, 'Quando eu não tenho ninguem pra dormir comigo, ele fica comigo.' Rachel apertou o ursinho, 'Ele é uma graça. Santana você já parou pra pensar em se casar?' Santana se encostou na cabeceira da cama, pensar em casamento era meio anormal pra ela, Santana tinha crises de carência, quando não conseguia nenhum rolo, chamava Sam, ele era o melhor amigo dela, eles faziam tudo, tudo mesmo juntos. Sam sabia no interesse dela, mas ignorava, ele gostava dela, não, amava. 'Talvez não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa.' no fundo aquilo era verdade, mas não era o principal, Santana não gostava de compromissos, não estava acostumada em ter a mesma pessoa do seu lado por muito tempo. 'Sei. Estou com fome.' Rachel estremeceu e olhou para Santana meio confusa, as duas sorriram bobas. Santana se levantou da cama e caminhou até a cozinha e de lá gritou 'O que quer comer?' Rachel se levantou e foi correndo até a cozinha 'Não sei, o que tem?' 'Bom, muita coisa, Sam sempre enche a geladeira e os armários todo sábado de manhã, bem cedo. Ele tem a chave.' Rachel franziu a testa, ela se sentiu estranha, como a quase garota dela dava a chave para o loiro da boca grande? Isso era um caos. 'O que vai comer?' Rachel falou se sentando na cadeira do canto 'Torradas, iogurt de morango, panquecas, coisas normais.' 'Você faz panquecas?' Rachel se apoiou na mesa, 'Morar só faz isso com você.' Ela sorrio, pegando ingredientes no armário e foi preparar as panquecas. Rachel sentia já o cheiro bom, ela nem acreditava, na cabeça dela, ela ainda estava na festa com as amigas bobas e talvez tivesse caído e morrido, passou a mão no cabelo com esperança de arruma-lo mais. 'Pronto madame, tem mel ali.' Santana falou colocando as panquecas na mesa juntos com alguns prato e copos e se sentou na mesa. As duas tomaram café e já estava na hora da Rachel ir. 'Santana eu já vou, Kurt deve estar preocupado.' Rachel pegou sua bolsa e foi até a porta do apartamento, 'Tudo bem, você tem meu número quando quiser me ligar, tá liberada' falou sorrindo , Santana puxou Rachel para um abraço apertado, elas pareciam amigas de infância. Rachel a olhou e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Por essa Sant não esperava. 'Até mais.' Rachel entrou no elevador e foi embora. Santana se jogou no sofá e ficou lá parada. 'Preciso ligar para o Sam.' Disse pegando o celular.

Rachel saiu andando pelas ruas confusa, sua cabeça pesava toneladas. Chegou em casa e deu de cara com Kurt. Ele e Blaine estavam sentados no sofá encarando a porta. 'Oi gente.' Disse Rachel envergonhada. 'Oi gente, é só isso que você fala. Tá doida? Fiquei aqui e você nada, eu fui embora da festa e você ficou. Me falaram que você tava bêbada e foi dormir na casa de alguem, mas sem noticias.' Kurt falou se levantando do sofá. 'Acho que não aconteceu nada, ela esta viva.' Falou Blaine tentando acalmar Kurt. 'Blaine, tem razão. Estou aqui.' Rachel abraçou Kurt e depois beijou a bochecha de Blaine. 'Agora vou dormir' Pegou sua bolsa e foi para o quarto.

'Oi, tá ocupado?'Perguntou Santana ao telefone com Sam. 'Não, pode falar.' Murmurou ele. 'Você deixou as coisas e não esperou eu me acordar.' Ela choramingou 'Você tinha companhia.' Ele falou mais frio. 'Era Rachel, a gente bebeu muito e ela foi dormir aqui. Mas só. Ah Sam para com essa, vai. Que horas você sai do trabalho?' Ela falou apoiando o cotovelo no sofá. 'De tarde eu apareço' E desligou.

Rachel acordou com o cabelo mas bagunçado, com olheiras. Se levantou e se encarou no espelho por um tempo, estava arrependida de ter ido dormir na casa da Santana, mas não por valores estéticos, e sim pela confusão. Ela sabia que Kurt sabia, sabia que Sam esteve na casa da Santana e que a viu. Ok, Santana não tem nada com ele, e muito menos a Rachel tinha algo com ela. Mas a ultima coisa que ela queria era confusão, estava prestes a lançar seu disco e bombar como 'namorada da modelo' não ia ser uma boa coisa, querendo ou não o mundo é cruel. Rachel foi ao banheiro escovou os dentes e foi até a cozinha preparar um café forte. Tinha que se preparar para uma tarde cheia.

'Pensei que tivesse morrido naquele quarto.' Sussurou Kurt ao "surgir" atras do armário. 'É vou passar um tempo sem beber assim.' Falou colocando a mão na cabeça. 'Finn ligou pra mim.' Kurt falou com um ar de desprezo. O coração de Rachel parou por um segundo, Kurt e Finn sempre tinham contato, eram irmão. Finn tinha se casado com Quinn. Um nó na garganta de Rachel se formou. 'Ele disse que esta com saudades de você.' Kurt talvez estivesse querendo anima-la ou sei lá, mas ela estava mais triste. 'Ele me trocou por que quis, podia me ver todos os dias se quisesse.' Rachel falou preparando um café. 'Não quero te ver triste, somos amigos.' Kurt falou se aproximando cuidadosamente. ' Eu sei disso, mas estou cansada de todos acharem que sou boba, que sou frágil. Kurt, eu recebi uma critica horrivel do The New York Times, minha vida acabou. Estou preparando um disco, mas sei que é só um prêmio de consolação. Sabe o que mais falta para a minha vida ser um fracasso total?' Rachel se virou com os olhos cheios de água. Kurt a olhou e não respondeu, esperou a realção dela. Um silêncio de formou, Rachel cuspiu como se fosse veneno ' Ser lésbica.' Kurt engoliu seco e falou 'Eu sabia. O que a Santana fez?' Falou se sentando de frente para Rachel. 'Nao fez nada. Eu que queria mais a minha consiência não deixou.' 'Por que?' Kurt perguntou. 'Por que essa não sou eu, ultimamente eu ando bebendo muito e saindo e eu não sou assim. Se lembra quando eu era só a Rachel Berry que era viciada na Barbra, que todos os dias cantava Don't Rain On My Parede? Eu mataria pra tê-la de volta.' Falou e então temrinou o café, pegou a xícara e saiu do quarto chorando. Kurt ficou sentando.

'Entra' Gritou Santana para a porta. 'Oi, o que você quer?' Sam falou entrando e jogando o casado no sofá. 'Por que tá falando assim comigo?' 'Assim como?' Ele a encarou. 'Com essa frieza toda. somos amigos pode me contar o que quiser.' Santana falou franzindo o cenho. 'Não é nada, cansaço do trabalho. Não sou uma modelo famosa que passa o dia todo deitada.' 'Vá embora.' Santana apontou para a porta com raiva. 'Você me chama para vir aqui e depois me expulsa?' Sam continuou encarando-a 'Vá embora.' Repetiu. Ele pegou o casaco e saiu batendo a porta. Ela caiu no chão e começou a chorar. Talvez tivesse sido um pouco insensivel.

Rachel pegou o celular e ligou para Santana que atendeu quase rouca.

'Santana?'

'Oi Rach.'

'Quer sair hoje de tarde, tomar um café com torta de morango na cafeteria da esquina?' Rachel perguntou enquanto catava alguma roupa no closet.

'Quero, já estou indo pra lá.' Santana se levantou do chão.

'Ok, a gente se vê.' Rachel desligou o telefone e pegou uma calça e um casaco e saiu correndo do apartamento. 'Rachel?' Kurt falou preocupado.

Santana pegou os sapatos de salto e foi para a cafeteria.

As duas chegaram iguais, apesar da cafeteria ficar na esquina do prédio de Rachel e Santana morar umas 5 quadras para a esquerda, elas se encontraram. Sentaram na mesa. Um minuto de silêncio.

'Oi.' Falou Rachel coçando a cabeça.

'Oi' Santana sorrio torto.

'Vamos comer?' Rachel riu alto. 'Vou pedir uma torta de morango e um café expresso sem açucar, eu preciso acordar. Acho que estou dormindo desde ontem.' Gargalhou Rachel.

'Bom, eu quero algo que tenha muito chocolate.' Santana encarou o cardápio. 'Talvez um chocolate quente, daqueles com pedacinhos. Hum...' Santana fez careta.

As duas pediram. Quem via de longe percebia que elas eram só amigas, pelo menos parecia.

Conversa vai, conversa vem.

'Santana eu te chamei para te falar uma coisa séria.' Rachel mudou a expressão.

'Eu vim por que tenho uma coisa pra falar, tambêm.' Santana se encostou na cadeira.

'Acho que gosto de você.' Rachel falou baixo, quase mudo. 'Mas tenho um problema, eu tenho um defeito. Eu não sei lidar com tudo isso.'

'Eu acho que te amo, sério. Agora entendo por que odiava você com o Finn. E eu acho que posso te ajudar a lidar com isso.' Santana sorrio.

'Obrigada.' Rachel sussurou. Santana ascentiu e segurou a mão de Rachel sobre a mesa.

'Acho que tudo é possivel quando se quer com vontate.' Santana apoiou a cabeça na outra mão.

'Pois é.' Rachel encarou a mão dela entrelaçada a mão da garota que ela odiava no colégio mas agora achava que amava. Nossa que mundo, hein.

'Está aqui' O garçom chegou e colocou aquelas coisas na mesa. 'Vou engordar tanto, já to sentindo minha calça nova não fechando.' Santana fez uma careta. 'Nossa, eu já estou sentindo o quanto vou trabalhar pra pagar uma redução de estômago.' Rachel deu uma garfada na torta, Santana a olhou e fez o mesmo. 'Isso tá uma delicia.' Rachel tentou sorrir mais não consegui deu outra garfada na torta. Santana deu uma risada e falou 'Você é adoravel.' Rachel a encarou e sorrio tímida. 'E você é mentirosa.' Santana fez bico e bebeu o chocolate quente (que com toda a conversa ficou morno). Rachel a interrompeu. 'Vamos brindar?' Rachel abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Santana fez cara de confusa 'Brindar com chocolate quente e café sem açucar?' 'Claro, brindar é algo universal e vale até para a bebida.' Santana riu. 'Ok' E elas brindaram.

'Essa tarde foi incrivel.' Rachel falou saindo da cafeteria, segurava o casaco com uma mão e a outra segurava a mão de Santana. 'Foi demais, nunca pensei que se podia se divertir sem vinho ou vodka.' Ambas riram alto. 'O que quer fazer?' Rachel a encarou. 'O que você quiser.' Santana deu uma mordida no lábio.

'Não faço a mínima idéia.' Rachel balançou a cabeça e sorrio tímida. 'Que animação. Mas é o que se espera de brinde com cafè e chocolate quente.' Rachel riu 'Nem vou mais falar sobre isso, porque sabe que sou meiga.' Santana arqueou a sombrancelha. 'Ai meu Deus.' Rachel saiu correndo pela calçada até o Central Park e Santana correu atras dela. 'Vem cá.' Gritou enquanto corria, Rachel se jogou na grama e Santana se sentou perto dela. 'Central Park. Hum...safadinha.' Santana falou tirando os saltos. 'O que? Central Park é universal como o brinde. E eu consegui mais uma prova que sou meiga, você correu atras de mim para me agarrar.' Rachel falou deitada com as mãos na cabeça. Santana resmungou 'Talvez seja meiga, mas é muito pretensiosa.' Rachel abriu a boca 'É o que? Repita.' Falou se colocando de joelhos. 'Pretensiosa.' Santana deu língua e depois sorrio 'Rachel Berry vai vai bater em você.' Falou Rachel caindo em cima de Santana, as duas sorriram. Sabe aquele momento que parece que as leis da física te pressionam e você simplesmente não tem controle, pois é. Santana passou a mão nos cachos castanhos de Rachel e ela a beijou. Foi um beijo calmo, sem pressa, o mundo podia explodir, ela iriam morrer daquele jeito. Rachel abriu os olhos e viu, as pessoas ao redor no Central Park estavam perplexos como se estivessem vendo Hitler matando um cachorrinho parou o beijo e se afastou de Santana, ela por sua vez se sentou, Rachel franziu a testa e fechou os olhos evitando ver aquelas pessoas julgando-as. 'Santana vamos embora?' Falou se levantando e andando devagar nao encarando as pessoas muito menos Santana. Santana se levantou e seguiu andando um pouco mais atras de Rachel. Elas já estavam do outro lado perto de atravessar a rua, ai Santana ouviu um homem que parecia ter uns 50 anos falar 'Vão embora mesmo, nós pais de familia trazemos nossos filhos para brincar aqui e se eles vêem essa cena deploravel. Eles vão achar que é normal, isso não tá certo. Vão arrumar um quarto fechado.' O homem falou balançando a cabeça em sinal de dezaprovação. Já Santana que não gosta nem um pouco de um barraco, voltou alguns passos e encarou o homem e falou 'Sabe o que é mais deploravel, é alêm da falta de respeito, é a sua ignorância, estupidez e tudo de ruim mesmo, talvez você seja um desocupado cuja vida é uma porcaria, é por que pra ficar no Central Park essa hora, sem uma mulher que goste de você, só com esse pirralho que mais parece um macaco da bunda rosa. Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida? Eu tenho pena de você. Pena do que seu filho vai se tornar se continuar ouvindo os seus "conselhos". Eu to namorando com aquela garota ali-apontou para Rachel que a encarava tímida-ela é linda e é muito especial e sinceramente, eu e ela somos maiores do que você. Agora, se eu fosse você ia pra casa e ficava lá até morrer. Tchau.' Santana sorrio para o homem e voltou para o lado de Rachel e segurou sua mão e juntas atravessaram a rua.

Santana conduziu Rachel até a sua casa. 'Pronto, moça entregue.' Santana falou soltando a mão de Rachel e enfiando-as no bolso da calça. 'Obrigada, bom eu que te chamei mas acho que você foi uma melhor companhia.' Rachel sorrio tímida e passou a mão nos cabelos. 'Então tá, eu já vou.' Santana deu um passo para tras. 'Espere, não quer entrar? O Kurt saiu com o Blaine.' Rachel falou pausadamente. 'Eu adoraria.' Santana abriu um sorriso. Rachel retribuiu o sorriso na mesma intensidade. 'Vamos.' Puxou Santana pelo braço e foram para o elevador. Rachel abriu a porta e checou se realmente não havia ninguem no apartamento. 'Tá liberado' sussurou se virando e abrindo a porta para Santana. 'Sua casa é legal. Kurt decorou?' Santana prendeu o cabelo e encarou Rachel por uns segundos. 'O que você acha?' As duas ascentiram. 'Olha, Santana o unico motivo para eu te trazer aqui, quando não tem ninguem é que eu acho que estou lhe devendo uma coisa. ' Rachel falou em um tom baixo e pausadamente. 'O que?' Santana se fez de desentendida. 'Vem cá.' Rachel puxou a "namorada" pelos ombros e foram até o quarto e se jogaram na cama. Rachel a beijou mais intensamente. Santana se agarrou aos cabelos de Rachel e tirou a camisa de Rachel. 'Quando for demais avisa.' Santana sussurou entre o beijo. 'Não.' Foi só o que Rachel respondeu, as duas estavam praticamente se afogando no proprio beijo, era algo mais diferente do que no parque, esse era mais desesperado, era inevitável, era intenso. Rachel tirou a camisa de Santana que estava por cima. Rachel se virou e dessa vez ficou por cima e a beijou mas forte, apertando a língua entre os dentes. Santana sentiu e gemeu baixo. Rachel colocava as mãos na cintura da outra e continuavam se beijando como se o mundo realmente fosse explodir. Ultimamente Santana não tava cumprindo aquele esquema de dois dias da semana, só tentou aquilo para conquistar Rachel. Santana não era a mesma garota do colégio, estava mais madura, adulta. Rachel tambêm estava madura, talvez um pouco mais confusa e perdida, mas naquele momento ela sabia o que queria ser, ter, fazer, tudo. Santana envolveu as pernas na cintura de Rachel e a puxou para lhe beijar o pescoço.

As duas acordaram de noite, eram 8 da noite. Rachel estava deitada ao lado de Santana, elas se encararam por uns 3, 4 minutos. 'Oi, você vêm sempre aqui?' Santana falou baixo e com a cara de sono. 'Venho sempre, quer me dar seu telefone? A gente pode se conhecer e tal.' Rachel respondeu e as duas tiveram um breve ataque de risos. 'Vamos nos vestir.' Rachel falou se levantando e puxando Santana da cama.

Santana saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala, sendo conduzida por Rachel. 'Volte sempre, gata.' Rachel arqueou a sombrancelha. 'Ok' Santana sorrio e beijou a bochecha de Rachel e então ela saiu do apartamento. Rachel fechou a porta e se encostou na mesma sorrindo. 'Pois é, eu jurava que essa cena eu só veria nos meus sonhos.' surge Kurt , Rachel bufa. ' Nossa você é como assombração, do que tá falando?' 'Primeiro: Rachel e Santana fizeram sexo e segundo: EU JÁ SABIA' Kurt falou ficando em frente a Rachel. 'Ai ai...é dificil esconder coisas de você.' Rachel balançou a cabeça. 'Pois é. Mas eu te apoio, gosto do casal que vocês formam, é fofo' Kurt sorrio bobo. 'Obrigada, Kurt. Você é o melhor.' Abraçou Kurt, ele fez bico. 'E ai o que quer comer?' Falou puxando Rachel para a cozinha.

Santana saiu boba do apartamento, estava andando e encontrou Sam sentado na calçada em frente ao seu prédio. 'O que faz aqui?' Santana o olhou com desprezo. 'Estou preocupado com você. ' Sam se levantou.'Precisamos conversar.' Continuou Sam. 'Vamos subir.' Santana o puxou e entrou no prédio.

Sam e Santana chegaram ao apartamento e Santana se sentou em uma cadeira no meio da sala e disparou 'Estou com a Rachel agora.' Sam se sentou no sofá em frente a Santana e encarou o chão com uma certa agonia 'É eu sei. E ai o que vai ser da gente?' Ainda com a cabeça baixa. 'Eu te amo demais, você é uma pessoa otima e minha vida sem você não seria a mesma coisa.' Santana falou um pouco fria. 'Eu te amo mais do que você pensa, na verdade se eu não te amasse não ficaria aqui para o que der e vier.' Sam continuou com a cabeça baixa, era muito horrivel aquela situação para ele. 'Pois é, queria que continuasse meu amigo.' Santana abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. 'Não posso.' Falou Sam se levantando do sofá. 'Eu sinto muito' Continuou e saiu do apartamento. Santana segurou o rosto com as mãos e suspirou.

Rachel pegou um balde de pipoca e se sentou entre Kurt e Blaine e ligou a televisão com o controle. 'Nada de safadeza aqui, vamos só ver um filme. É bom vocês dois ficarem longe um do outro.' Rachel sorrio maliciosa. Kurt franziu a testa e sorrio com uma careta engraçada. Blaine mordeu o lábio inferior. 'Que filme é?' Perguntou Blaine , 'Um linda mulher, é um clássico.' Rachel falou animada. 'É mesmo' se desanimou Kurt. 'O que foi, é Julia Roberts gente. O que houve com vocês?' Rachel pegou um pouco da pipoca. Blaine piscou para Kurt e disse 'É engraçado você falar sobre safadeza, Rachel.' Blaine sorrio brincalhão. 'O QUE ELE JÁ SABE?' Rachel ficou de pé em frente aos garotos. 'Eu contei pra ele, é meu namorado.' Kurt se encostou no sofá. 'Seus idiotas, vocês não merecem a Julia.' Rachel andou em círculo pela sala morrendo de rir.

Sam se virou e viu Santana correndo atras dele. 'Espera.' Ela gritou. 'Olha, eu fui uma insensivel. Mas eu amo a Rachel e não quero deixar você. Não venha com essa de ou eu ou ela. Comigo isso nunca dá certo.' Falou se segurando nos ombros dele. 'Não pedi isso, sei que vai escolher ela.' Sam se afastou e tirou as mãos dela dos seus ombros. 'Para com isso, seu mané. Somos Lopevans sempre. Vamos morrer juntos, só que dessa vez, vai ser eu, você, Rachel e alguma namorada sua.' Ela franziu o cenho. 'Você não entende, eu não ficava com você de madrugada só por que somos amigos, é por que eu te amo como algo mais e se você não pode me dar isso, sinto muito.' Sam andou alguns passos para frente e parou com um grito de Santana 'Você não pode me deixar, não pode. Não existe um jeito de tudo ser como antes?' Santana derramou uma lágrima 'Infelizmente não.' Sam falou de costas e continuou andando. Santana chorou e ficou parada na calçada por alguns minutos e depois voltou andando para casa.

Rachel desistiu do filme e colocou no telejornal de sempre.

'Corretora loira ganha prêmio de Melhor corretora do ano, parabéns a senhora Quinn Hudson.' Falou um reporter animado.

'Obrigada, é uma honra pra mim representar todas as mulheres que trabalharam duro nessa profissão.' Uma voz conhecida, sim a antiga Quinn Fabray, só que com o sobrenome de alguem conhecido Finn Hudson.

Rachel se encolheu no sofá e arfou baixo.

'Quem está aqui com você?' Perguntou o reporter apontando do palco para um salão de reunião muito grande, tipo um teatro.

'Bom, meu marido e minhas filhas, Beth e Anne.' Quinn falou entregando o prêmio para o marido alto e conhecido segurar.

'Oh meu Deus, é o Finn.' Rachel se virou para Kurt com a boca aberta. 'Eu sei.' Kurt olhou para Blaine envergonhado. 'Espera ai, vocês dois sabiam que ele estava em Nova York e não me falaram. Por que?' Rachel se levantou urgente.

'Não queriamos te fazer sofrer, pelo menos não agora.' Falou Blaine calmo.

'Vocês sabem o quanto ele era importante pra mim e o melhor era saber que ele estava em Ohio, não é NY. Minha vida estava otima com a Santana e agora aquele verme aparece do nada. Que droga, droga.' Rachel correu para o quarto. Kurt se virou para Blaine e então Blaine disse 'Eu vou falar com ela.' E foi atras.

'Por que vocês não me falaram nada, eu podia me preparar antes.

'Nós não queriamos que ficasse assim, como esta agora. Rachel, consentre-se no que você tem com a Santana e esqueca o resto.' Blaine falou colocando a mão nas costas de Rachel.

'Se o Finn volta-se pra mim e me pedisse perdão, dizesse que me amava, eu trocaria a Santana por ele. Esse é o problema, eu amo ele mais do que tudo e todos. Santana é especial, mas não quero passar o resto da vida com ela, eu a amo, mas só por um tempo. Eu ainda quero o Finn, se ele aparecesse nessa porta eu ficaria com ele.' Rachel chorou muito.

'Complicado. Mas temos que esperar para ver.' Blaine sorrio e saiu do quarto.

Tinha ficado de noite e Rachel finalmente saiu do quarto com a cara "amassada", era costume dela que quando ficasse triste ia para o quarto chorava por duas horas e depois dormia. Foi até a cozinha onde encontrou Kurt, Blaine E Santana tomando café e rindo alto. Santana sorrio para Rachel 'Oi Bela Adormecida' Kurt colocou a cabeça encostada no ombro de Blaine e franziu a testa. 'Oi, o que faz aqui?' Rachel perguntou confusa. 'Kurt me chamou e eu não podia negar.' Rachel encarou Kurt que tinha virado o rosto. 'Vem cá.' Rachel pegou a mão de Santana e a puxou para o quarto.

' Eles te contaram alguma coisa? Por que se contaram é mentira.' Rachel se atrapalhou nas palavras mas foi. 'Não, mas pela minha arte em mentir, enganar e manipular, você esta me escondendo algo.' Santana sacou o medo de Rachel. 'Não estou, não.' Rachel fitou o chão. 'O que é? Eu te conheço, as partes boas e as ruins.' Santana se sentou na cama com os pés na mesma. 'Finn voltou.' Só bastou Rachel se lembrar e começou a chorar. Santana não disse nada e franziu a testa, se levantou, pegou a jaqueta e saiu do prédio. Ela não iria se torturar escutando o que Rachel tinha pra falar, Santana tinha imaginação fertil, mas sabia exatamente o que tinha no coração de Rachel naquele momento.

Santana saiu e pegou o celular, discou o número de Sam. 'Alô?' Atendeu meio duro. 'Preciso de você, vamos nos resolver, vá para a minha casa, chegou lá em 5 minutos.' Sant falou e finalizou a ligação em seguida. Parou em um bar e comprou 2 garrafas de vinho e uma de vodka.

Chegou em casa e misturou a bebida em duas taças e deixou sobre a mesa e abriu a porta quando ele chegou.

'Oi, eu andei pensando e acho melhor a gente ficar junto. Eu e a Rachel não vai dar certo. Fica comigo?' Santana sorrio e fechou a porta atras de Sam que entrou no apartamento e sorrio tímido. 'Eu te amo.' Ele a puxou e a beijou.

Rachel foi para o sofá da sala e ligou a televisão. Quinn estava dando entrevista novamente.

'Por que que de uma hora para outra decidiram colocar essa vadia no topo? Vida cruel.' Falou e devorou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. 'Pare de comer assim, sozinha sim,gorda nunca.' Kurt sorrio e chegou por tras.'Não brinque com a minha dor, ela é culpa sua. Se você não tivesse chamado a Sant pra cá, nada disso teria acontecido.' Rachel chorou. 'Desculpe.' Kurt a abraçou.

Santana está deitada no sofá com Sam em cima dela e ela para e se levanta urgente. 'Não posso fazer isso.' ela se vira para ele e franziu a testa. 'Tudo bem, eu entendo.' Falou Sam se sentando no sofá. 'Quer ver televisão?' Pergunta ela meio envergonhada. 'Quero, senta aqui.' Sam falou se endireitando no sofá e arrumando um lugar para ela sentar ao lado dele, ela senta e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele. 'Obrigada por ser como você é.' Ela sussurou e então ligou a televisão, o horário dos telejornais já havia passado, agora era um filme de comédia daqueles bem antigos. Sam colocou os braços em torno dela e ela dormiu.

Rachel estava acordada a uns minutos mas já estava na sua caminhada, fazia um tempo que ela não fazia isso. Estava triste mais nada melhor do que caminhar pelas ruas frias de NY, ela amava aquele lugar. Mas ai sempre existe alguma coisa para tira-la do sério. Seu coração parou por um segundo, sua pele ficou mais fria e seus musculos ficaram rígidos. Era nada menos do que Quinn passeando com suas filhas na mesma rua que ela estava mas no sentido contrário o que faria com que elas se encarassem por um tempo. Quinn sorrio é claro, ela não ia perder a oportunidade de esfregar na cara da Rachel o sucesso que tinha alcançado. 'Olá Rachel, quanto tempo. Você está otima, como esta na Broadway?' Quinn continuou com o sorriso malicioso, ela sabia que Rachel não tinha dado certo na Broadway. Rachel respirou fundo e falou 'Você está linda tambêm, essas são suas filhas? São uma graça. Essa é a Beth? Parece com o pai.' Rachel falou apontando para a filha loira mais velha, filha de Puck. Quinn revirou os olhos e disse 'Está casada?' Rachel levantou um pouco a cabeça para dar o ar de superioridade que ela precisava. 'Não é minha vocação, prestar contas do que faço, ter hora para chegar em casa. Não é pra mim.' Quinn soltou a mão de uma das filhas e entregou um cartão para Rachel 'É meu telefone, e-mail. Quando quiser conversar. Você não está com cara de muitos amigos.' Quinn sorrio e voltou a pegar na mão da filha e então olhou no relógio. 'Tenho que ir, meu marido esta me esperando no Hotel Hilton. Foi otimo te ver, Rachel.' Rachel mordeu o lábio e respondeu 'É tenho que ir tambêm, estou atarefada com as gravações para meu disco. Espero vê-la outra vez. ' Quinn balançou a cabeça e continou a andar com as mãos dadas as duas meninas loiras. Rachel se virou e saiu andando rápido, se não chegasse logo em casa iria vomitar no meio da rua mesmo.

Rachel chegou em casa e Kurt e Blaine estavam na sala vendo televisão. E sim, alguns paparazzi tinha flagrado a "conversa" entre a cantora deprimida e a corretora celebridade. Era o fim. Rachel nunca tinha sido perseguida por paparazzi antes e por que agora. Nem quando estava com Santana que era uma modelo quase famosa.

'Eu não acredito.' Rachel falou fechando a porta e sentando no braço do sofá. Kurt a encarou por uns minutos e então falou 'Você devia ir atras do Finn.' Rachel fez a maior cara de -que droga ele ta falando- mas no fundo sabia que devia conversar com ele. Eles terminaram de uma forma estranha, Rachel estava começando os ensaios na Broadway e Finn estava perto de sair de Ohio (finalmente) mas quando ela voltou para leva-lo para NY, ele estava namorando com a Quinn e não estava com uma cara muito feliz sobre isso, mas não se manifestou, quem oficializou isso na verdade foi Quinn.

'Como?' Rachel abaixou a cabeça e pensou em como se encontrar com Finn, ela sabia que haveria alguma coisa por tras desse romance subito dele por Quinn. 'É simples vá lá no Hilton de noite e chame-o para jantar, como velhos amigos.' Blaine sugeriu e Rachel deu um sorriso para ele que retribuiu igualmente. 'Obrigada.' Falou Rachel animada, beijou a bochecha de Blaine e Kurt e foi para o quarto escolher uma roupa para sair.

Santana estava em seu quarto, ela tinha uma festa para ir de noite numa suite presidencial do Hotel Hilton, estava cansada mas era um jeito bom de se distrair, ia beber e ser paparicada como sempre. Ela adorava isso.

Ia vestir uma calça de couro preta e uma t-shirt. A festa era só uma reuniãozinha dos amigos, ela adorava aquela calça, a calça gritava para o mundo que Santana Lopez tinha chegado e que nada seria o mesmo. Santana não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava chorando pelos cantos sofrendo por amor. Ela tinha voltado ao que era antes, Rachel era um quase passado, já que elas só ficaram juntas por uns quatro dias, mas sinceramente foram quatro dias incriveis para a Srta. Lopez. Ela não estava querendo ir sozinha para a festa, então chamou o Sam para acompanha-la SÓ. Ela ia arrumar um jeito de empurra-lo para uma branquela e tudo iria ficar bem, não é mesmo?

Rachel chegou na recepção e pediu para falar com Finn Hudson.

'Só um momento, vou ligar para o quarto.' A recepcionista disse pegando o telefone. 'Ok' sussurou Rachel enquanto endireitava o vestido azul escuro com alças grossas.

'Aqui.' Disse a recepcionista entregando o telefone para Rachel. 'Finn?' Rachel falou rápido. 'Rach é você?' Aquela frase que Finn disse percorreu todo o cerebro dela, sim ele se lembrava da voz dela ao telefone. 'Sou eu, fiquei sabendo que esta em NY, encontrei a Quinn hoje de manhã e achei que ia ser legal se eu e você fossemos jantar aqui perto, o que acha?' Ela falou enrolando o dedo no fio do telefone. 'Tudo bem, estou descendo em 15 minutos.' E então ele finalizou a ligação.

Finn colocou o telefone no lugar e foi para o quarto trocar de camisa, ele usava uma t-shirt preta básica e colocou uma camisa mais social. Afinal, fazia anos que não via Rachel. 'Quem era?' Chegou Quinn de surpresa atras dele, 'Você me assustou. Era...' Ele parou por um momento, tinha que mentir. 'Sam Evans, seu ex namorado. Vamos para um bar conversar.' Finn falou abotoando a camisa. 'E vai tão elegante para um bar? Nossa.' Quinn sorrio e se sentou na cama. 'Pois é, estamos em NY' ele levantou a sombrancelha, 'De que horas você volta?' Falou se esticando na cama, sim ela estava seduzindo. 'Ah, eu não sei. Assim que o Sam arrumar uma garota eu caio fora.' Ele falou pausadamente enquanto encarava a "ESPOSA". 'Otimo, volta logo.' Sussurou ela e então ele foi embora.

Finn não era apaixonado por Quinn, mas era mentira se dissesse que ela não era sensual sempre.

Ele saiu do elevador e ali estava: Rachel Berry com os cabelos ondulados caindo sobre os ombros quase nus. Ela deu um sorriso que iluminava até o buraco negro do universo. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso tímido, mas presente. Era real, Finchel estava lá, acontecendo de novo. Não se podia negar.

'Oi Rachel.' Finn sussurou um pouco engasgado e sorrio tímido novamente. 'Finn, quanto tempo.' Rachel fez uma cara meio teatral, sabe aquela cena de reencontro mágico e ao mesmo tempo patético, Rachel fez essa cara. 'É, vamos sair?' Finn perguntou andando lentamente para perto da baixinha. 'Vamos, claro.' Rachel sorrio e puxou a mão de Finn e a segurou. Ele arfou com o choque entre as duas mãos, para ele a coisa estava mais tensa do que para ela.

Sim, meus caros. Parecia coisa de filme. Sabe quem estava chegando no Hotel? Sant Lopez, claro.

Santana estremeceu ao ver aquela cena, sua -até então- ex caso, namorada, amantes, etc. de mãos dadas com o Finn, mongol e estúpido. Rachel encarou o chão e ignorou totalmente e continuou andando, se virou com Finn para que ele não visse Santana. E Santana franziu a testa e se virou indo para o elevador. Tudo aconteceu como em câmera lenta.

-Que droga. Rachel pensou.

-Rachel pensa que eu vou ficar sofrendo, é claro que não. Ela tá em outra mesmo. Pensou Santana e então ela se encostou no elevador e parou no andar da festa. Cobertura, meu bem.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Santana apertou a mão de Sam, ela a olhou e sorrio. Era estranho, Santana gostava de Rachel, mas no fundo sabia que não daria certo, ela sabia que Rachel não ia lidar com esse tipo de relacionamento. Santana naquele momento viu que ela podia ser uma safada, mentirosa, manipuladora e tudo mais. Mas ela se sentia segura com Sam e pessoas como ela quando se sentem assim é porque existe algo especial. Sam sempre esteve ao lado dela, ela podia fazer o que fosse com ele, mas era com ele que ela podia realmente sentir o coração bater, mas ela tambêm não o amava, ela só se sentia segura e pra ela isso não era o suficiente, ela queria amar de novo. Ela era apaixonada por uma loira ingênua do Mc Kinley, o nome dela era Brittany, mas só que Britt não estava pronta para esse tipo de relacionamento-assim como Rachel- então Santana se trancou em seus próprios sentimentos, ela estava confusa e cansada, ela não queria morrer com um "amigo" mas tambêm estava cansada de procurar alguem com quem ela pudesse ser ela mesma e amar de verdade. Ela percebeu que quanto mais fazia sexo, menos sentido isso tinha pra ela.

'Santana.' Sam estralou os dedos na frente do rosto dela. 'Ah, Oi.' Ela o encarou meio desnorteada. 'Vamos entrar, tem gente chamando o elevador.' Sam sorrio e estendeu a sua mão para ela segurar outra vez. 'Ok.' Ela sorrio tímida e segurou a mão dele e juntos entraram na sala de estar do apartamento de uma amiga de Santana, uma modelo tambêm.

'O que faz em NY?' Perguntou Rachel apertando a mão de Finn com mais força, como se a qualquer momento fosse cair. 'Quinn veio receber um prêmio e depois vamos ficar passeando, como férias. E você como está aqui?' Ele falou um pouco distante, era uma maneira dele se proteger. 'Eu estou bem, quer dizer Broadway falhou. Mas em relação ao resto, tá tudo otimo.' Ela sorrio meio tímida. 'Você é uma cantora incrivel, por que Broadway te deixaria ir assim?' Ele falou agora colocando as duas mãos no bolso. 'Minha voz é otima, mas minha atuação não era madura. Palavras do The New York Times.' Ela deu de ombros. 'Não acredito, você é a melhor atriz que conheço.' Aqueles elogios entravam na cabeça dela como música. 'Obrigada, mas eles não acham. Agora eu to gravando meu disco e vou lançar no proximo mês.' 'Você não deveria desistir tão facil, quer dizer, por que não vai lá e pede outra chance. Não acredito que vai deixar as coisas assim. Era seu sonhos desde que eu te conheci, você nasceu pra isso. Se não for a Maria ou Evita, não será mais nada.' Finn lançou essas palavras que para ele mesmo, eram como se todas as lembranças deles juntos viessem a tona, a antiga Rachel o antigo Finn. Ele mudou tambêm agora está mais sério e maduro. Tinha assumido a oficina do Burt e agora era dono de outras oficinas em Ohio e arredores. 'Nossa Finn, obrigada. Vou pensar sobre isso.' Ela balançou a cabeça mais animada. Então chegaram no restaurante, ele abriu espaço para ela entrar primeiro e sorrio, ela entrou e ele em seguida. 'Boa noite.' Falou a recepcionista baixinha e gordinha, Rachel sorrio quando a olhou. 'Nós queremos uma mesa.' Finn sorrio. 'Por aqui.' A recepcionista tocou de leve no ombro de Finn, afinal ele ainda é alto demais. Rachel andou atras da baixinha e de Finn. 'Obrigado.' Finn falou para a baixinha e depois arrastou a cadeira para Rachel sentar e ele sentou na cadeira em frente a ela.

Conversaram e beberam vinho. Até que:

'Finn eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer desde que te vi no hotel.' Rachel deu um gole no vinho e depois colocou a taça de lado.

'Eu sei o que é.' Ele falou abaixando a cabeça.

Ele realmente já sabia. Duas palavras: Quinn Fabray.

'Quando você estava em NY e eu em Ohio, estava tudo sob controle, quer dizer. Eu estava arrumando as malas, tinha me despedido da familia essas coisas, comprei presentes de "nunca mais vou te ver porque vou ser feliz com a Rachel.' mas aconteceu que a Quinn tava com a Beth e estava sozinha em casa, me ligou eu fui até lá e eu me lembro apenas de que acordei no sofá com ela em cima de mim e Beth chorando no quarto. Só isso. Semanas depois, na semana que você ia me levar para NY, Quinn me contou que estava grávida e que dessa vez era meu. A ideia não era casar com ela, só assumir e pá. Mas os pais dela me obrigaram e ela tambêm. Então nos casamos no mês seguinte e você já tinha entendido e foi embora.' Ele falou pausadamente para garantir que Rachel entendia cada palavra. Ela fazia uma cara incrédula e ao mesmo tempo desanimada, mas no fundo estava feliz porque sabia que Finn ainda a amava. E isso era bom.

'Entendo, eu te amo muito Finn e a Quinn é má. Não existe outro modo de resolver isso?' Rachel falou indo direto ao ponto.

'Eu te amo, na verdade amo mais agora. Você se tornou uma mulher incrivel, Rachel.' Finn sussurou.

Rachel sorrio com o canto da boca.

'Então o que vamos fazer? Vai deixar a Quinn?' Rachel estava um pouco confusa, mas adorava aquele momento.

'Rachel, eu tenho duas filhas, quer dizer, Beth é do Puck, mas mesmo assim sou o pai que elas conhecem, Beth e Anne são tudo pra mim. Sabe como é acordar pensando no trabalho e do nada entrar duas princesas da cabeça loira no seu quarto ai elas olham pra você e dizem juntas "Bom dia, papai." isso pra mim é incomparável, não posso perder isso.' Ele falou um pouco emocionado e com o olhar vago.

'Entendi, então acho melhor eu ir pra casa, Kurt tá me esperando. Hoje é a noite das divas, nós vamos ver filmes antigos.' Rachel falou se levantando.

'Espere, quer ir nadar no lago comigo?' Finn falou pegando na mão dela.

'Lago? Que original.' Ela sorrio.

'Pois é, quer ir?'

'Quero.' Ela saiu e ele saiu atras deixando o dinheiro para a conta.

Rachel e Finn foram andando até o Central Park onde há um lago, mas ele é fechado justamente por causa dos bêbados que nadam pelados, mas era diferente, era Finchel.

'Pronta?' -Ele perguntou tirando a camisa e a calça.

'Sempre.' Ela falou tirando o vestido e pegando na mão dele.

E então eles pularam.

'Ai, tá fria!' Rachel gritou e riu baixinho.

'Cara, que água fria.' Ele falou afundando por uns segundos.

'Muito.' Ela falou saindo da água tremendo.

'Nossa, mas foi gostoso,né?' Ele falou saindo com careta.

'Foi. Só você mesmo, seu bobo.' Ela se sentou perto do lago e se cobriu com o vestido.

'NY é linda de noite, não acha?' Ele perguntou sentando ao lado dela.

'É sim, eu me apaixono pela cidade todos os dias. Não me arrependo de sair de Ohio nem por um segundo.' Ela falou mirando a Lua.

'Eu não consigo me perdoar por te deixar sozinha aqui, essa cidade poderia ser nossa. Eu podia ser quem você queria que eu fosse. Porque eu te amo e me arrependo de não ter te contato sobre a Quinn.

'Finn, minha vida tem sido miserável sem você. Eu preciso de você comigo, mas do que nunca.' Ela se virou para ele.

'Eu preciso de você.' Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e a beijou.

A mão dele foi descendo do rosto dela para as pernas e ela arfou e continuou o beijo.

'Espera.' Finn falou tirando as mãos dela.

'O que foi?' Ela falou coçando a cabeça.

'Eu te amo, amo mais do que a Quinn, mas eu preciso de tempo. Tá bom?' Ele falou franzindo a testa e olhando o lago.

'Tá. Quando estiver pronto, me avisa.' Rachel se levantou e pegou seu vestido e saiu do jeito que estava com uma lingerie verde escuro.

Finn vestiu a calça e saiu para o Hotel.

'Você está com a Rachel Berry.' Finn escutou Quinn falar no momento que ele entrava no quarto do casal, ela estava sentada com os olhos em um livro que estava em seu colo.

'É o quê? Tá maluca?' Finn falou tirando a calça e entrando no banheiro.

'Faz 10 minutos que eu liguei para a recepção para saber se você tinha ido sozinho ou com um homem, eu queria saber como estava o Sam, então me falaram que você tinha saído com uma morena baixa com cara de tola.

'Você está maluca.' Finn falou saindo do banheiro usando pijamas e foi arrumar a cama para se deitar.

'É isso que todos os homens falam quando estão sendo colocado contra a parede, você me traiu.' Quinn falou se levantando.

'Não quero mais ouvir nada, quero dormir. Amanhã vou viajar de carro para uma reunião e não quero ser incomodado pelas suas inseguranças.' Finn afastou o lençol e se deitou.

'É assim que se faz, Finn. Deixa a "esposa maluca" gritando. Você me traiu e está na cara.' Quinn jogou o livro qu eestava lendo em cima de Finn que tentava dormir.

'Você me forçou a casar com você, como se sente sabendo que amo a Rachel e não você? Você tá se sentindo uma droga, não é mesmo?' Finn se sentou na cama.

'Seu cretino. Não devia falar isso, nós temos filhas.' Quinn derramou uma lágrima.

'Não me venha com esse joguinho, amo as minhas filhas. Amo elas mais do que você. Agora, vai calar a boca ou vou ter que pedir para dormir em outro quarto?' Ele perguntou passando a mão no rosto.

'Eu te odeio, Finn Hudson.' Quinn se deitou ao lado dele, virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos.

Enquanto Finn e Quinn discutiam, Rachel estava voltando pra casa um pouco triste, mas sabia que tinha conseguido Finn, só não queria esperar.

Ela estava sem sapatos e de lingerie. Era uma cena patética, mas era madrugada, pouca gente na rua, só gente bêbada e as noites de NY eram assim. Mas Rachel havia aprendido a dar socos, ela tinha ficado muito confiante depois das aulas que teve com Blaine que lutava também. Ela estava passando em frente ao Hilton, que era caminho para sua casa, ou melhor, o caminho com menos drogados.

'Rachel?' Ela escutou e então se virou para ver quem era. Santana encostada na porta do Hilton, que milagre, sóbria.

'Santana? Eu sinto muito por ter te deixado daquela forma, mas eu ainda amo o Finn.' Rachel foi logo se explicando.

'Eu só queria te agradecer, eu gosto de você, mas acho que fomos muito rápido. Quero que sejamos amigas, será que dá?' Santana e Rachel estavam em frente ao Hotel conversando calmamente e foi uma cena legal de se ver, Santana tinha deixado a festa porque não conseguia tirar a cena Finchel da cabeça.

'Podemos sim, tambêm gosto de você.' Rachel sorrio.

'Ok, agora eu vou voltar pra festa, já fiz o que queria por aqui.' Santana deu de ombros e se virou andando para o elevador.

'Boa noite.' Rachel falou e continuou andando.

Ao acordar pela manhã Quinn se vira e vê que Finn não está do seu lado.

'Finn, cadê você?' Ela se sentou na cama.

'Estou fazendo as malas. Escute, eu estou me mudando para outro Hotel e vou ficar lá até alugar uma casa e pode deixar eu pago a estadia desse Hotel. Vou morar em NY e até pensei em pedir a guarda das meninas, mas se eu fizesse isso você perderia a razão de viver,então vou visita-las em Ohio todo final de semana. E quando você voltar pra Ohio meu advogado vai te procurar com os papéis do divórcio, você pode ficar com a casa e o carro. Entendeu?' Finn falou pausadamente para que ela entendesse, ele estava farto de ficar com ela.

'Maldita Rachel Berry, ela finalmente conseguiu, te tirou de mim. Finn você não sabe cuidar da sua vida sozinho, não toma decisões sozinho desde os 18 anos. Eu sempre estive com você.' Quinn falou se levantando e se sentando no chão então ela começou a chorar.

'Escute bem, tenho uma reunião daqui a 30 minutos e quando eu for não vou voltar. Amanhã é o dia que você embarca de volta pra casa e no final de semana vou visitar as meninas e assinamos os papéis. Ah sim, e as despesas delas eu pago tudo desde escola até roupas. Adeus.' Finn fechou a mala e foi para o quarto anexo das meninas.

'Papai vai dar uma saída, nos vemos no fim de semana, ok? Vou levar vocês para o Parque, tudo bem?' Ele se agachou entre as duas camas de solteiros e olhou para as loiras menores dos olhos castanhos claros.

'Você e a mamãe vão se separar?' Beth perguntou, era a mais velha, entendia como as coisas funcionavam, ou não.

'Vamos sim, mas nós vamos ficar sempre juntos, ok?' Ele falou sorrindo e passando a mão na cabeça da Beth.

'Tchau, papai.' Anne falou baixinho.

'Tchau minhas lindas.' Finn beijou a cabeça de todas e saiu do quarto.

Quinn deixou as filhas no quarto do Hotel e decidiu ir fazer compras. Ao chegar na recepção do Hotel, Quinn encontra Santana e Sam conversando na frente do Hotel.

'O que fazem aqui?' Quinn falou se aproximando.

'Oi , tô otima e você? Quanto tempo, muito tempo mesmo.' Santana falou zoando a Quinn.

'Sua anormal. Me responda, o que fazem aqui?' Quinn falou em um tom mais histérico.

'Saindo da festa que teve na cobertura.' Sam falou segurando a mão de Santana.

'Eu vi o Finn saindo com uma cara não muito boa, o que você aprontou?' Santana franziu o cenho e encarou Fabray que estava com uma cara péssima.

'Não é da sua conta.' Quinn falou balançando o corpo em sinal de impaciência.

'Veja, Finn odeia você, ele ama a Rachel. Por que não se muda e vai para Miami e arruma um velho rico? É uma coisa bem a sua cara. 'Santana deu uma risada alta.

'Vai se f...' Quinn ia falar até que Santana a interrompeu:

'Não pode falar palavrão, você é mãe de duas cabeças loiras.'

Quinn se virou e saiu andando batendo o pé.

Rachel estava na janela da sua casa. Ela olhava como a vida poderia ser interessante, ela estava deprimida, sem amor e sem o emprego dos sonhos. Mais ela já tinha conseguido recuperar o amor, só faltava o emprego. Rachel pegou a sua bolsa e foi até a Broadway.

Chegando lá, ela encontrou Ryan, o seu diretor, que estava -ainda-fazendo os testes para quem iria substituir a Berry.

'Ryan, tem um segundo?' Rachel falou interrompendo uma candidata ruiva.

'Rachel Berry, quanto tempo. Me falaram que você tinha se matado.' Ele falou com a voz rouca de sempre e se aproximou dela com camaradagem.

'Quero fazer outra audição. Quero outra chance de fazer a protagonista.' Ela falou colocando uma mecha do cabelo atras da orelha.

'Não posso permitir que faça outra audição, isso aqui não é festa. Mas não sei, talvez eu possa te dar outra chance, mas você não agradou o publico.' Ryan analisou.

'Eu não era madura para o papel, mas nesses ultimos meses tenho pensado que é isso que eu quero fazer e não serei nada se não atriz daqui, eu preciso disso. Eu passei por tanta coisa nesse tempo, eu amadureci. Eu quero outra chance para mostrar que eu posso fazer.' Rachel gesticulou um pouco e segurou as suas mãos e ficou um pouco tensa, esperando a resposta do diretor.

'Acho que essa Rachel que estou vendo, é a Rachel que eu sempre quis. Bem vinda a bordo. Amanhã esteja aqui com a sua roupa de balé fabulosa, que nós vamos ensaiar pra valer. Tenho que te atualizar.' Ryan falou empolgado e então se afastou da baixinha e virou as costas.

'Não vai se arrepender. Até amanhã.' Rachel saiu do teatro saltitante.

Rachel estava a caminho de uma cafeteria até que recebeu uma mensagem de texto do Finn.

" Sai de casa, quando podemos nos casar? : ) "

Beleza ele podia cortar a carinha sorrindo, mas Rachel achou fofo.

" Fui na Broadway e o Ryan me aceitou de volta. Rachel está voltando."

Ele recebeu e sorrio ao ver que ela respondeu.

" Quando vai ser o nosso segundo encontro? "

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e sorrio torto.

" Hoje a noite no lago. "

Ele mordeu o lábio e respondeu.

"Estarei lá. Beijos e até a noite. "

"Até a noite." Ela jogou o celular na bolsa e sorrio boba até chegar em casa.

De noite:

'Boa noite, garoto do divórcio.' Rachel chegou por trás dele, que estava sentado.

'Oi, garota Broadway. ' Finn sorrio e beijou a testa dela.

'Eu to tão feliz, nós estavamos longe um do outro e do nada tudo se resolve.' Rachel falou tirando os sapatos e sentando ao lado dele.

'É mesmo, você me fez ver que a Quinn não era a garota, na verdade, a garota está aqui na minha frente.' E ele se aproximou e a beijou.

A noite só estava começando.

1 mes depois ~

Hoje era a noite da reestreia da Rachel no palcos da Broadway e ela estava muito nervosa, parecia que nunca tinha feito isso ou pelo menos cortinas se abriram e o show havia começado.

Ao acabar a apresentação, Rachel olhou para a platéia e viu, Santana sentada ao lado e Sam e ela sorria muito, estava aplaudindo também.

E viu Finn, eles estavam namorando e ele finalmente tinha achado um apartamento e ele estava morando perto de Rachel, ela é claro continuava com Kurt, eles podiam brigar mas eles se amavam e além disso a relação deles era engraçada. Rachel assentiu para Finn que a olhava encantado, ele se levantou e aplaudiu de pé. Ela começou a chorar de felicidade, se curvou e agradeceu e saiu do palco.

-Oh meu Deus, você estava ótima.-Santana gritou ao ver Rachel no lado de fora. E a puxou para um abraço.

-Obrigada, estou tão feliz por você e o Sam terem vindo. Muito obrigada.-Rachel sorrio ainda abraçada a ela.

-Agora eu já vou, boa noite. -Santana se afastou e começou a caminhar ao lado de Sam.

-A moça tem um tempo.- Finn chegou e lhe entregou um buquê de flores.

-Obrigada, Finn. Eu me sinto tão feliz, obrigada por estar aqui comigo, foi você que me incentivou a voltar para os palcos. Eu te amo. -Rachel soltou as palavras como uma bala, ela estava tão feliz. E então ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou devagar mais intenso.

FINN!


End file.
